1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a function operation warning device that generates an audible warning, and, more specifically to a function operation warning device that generates an audible warning depending on a type of vehicle function operated through a remote operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles equipped with remote operation functions that enable certain vehicle functions to be executed from remote locations are known. However, when a movable portion of the vehicle (a door or a window) is operated remotely, the movable portion may come in contact with an obstacle near the movable portion, causing a problem.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2005-001573 describes a door opening/closing device that restricts the operation of a movable portion in order to prevent such a problem caused by erroneously operating the movable portion. Because the door opening/closing device described in this publication operates the movable portion when operation for opening/closing the movable portion is performed twice or more, erroneous remote operation to drive the movable portion can be suppressed.
Also, when the movable portion is operated through the remote operation, a warning beep or an audible warning may be generated to call attention of an obstacle near the vehicle. If the attention can be attracted, the obstacle near the vehicle pays attention to the movement of the movable portion. It is, therefore, possible to avoid the problem due to contact with the movable portion.
However, it is sometimes not appropriate to generate a warning beep or an audible warning. Accordingly, the user can arbitrarily set enable/disable of generation of a warning beep or an audible warning, and the sound volume. Therefore, when generation of a warning beep or an audible warning has been disabled, even if the movable portion is operated through the remote operation, a warning beep or an audible warning for calling attention is not generated.
Enable/disable of generation of a warning beep or an audible warning may be set through the remote operation. However, adding such setting function complicates the specifications, resulting in a cost increase. In addition, the user needs to perform the operation for enabling generation of a warning beep or an audible warning before driving the movable portion, which complicates the operation by the user.